(NU'EST SERIES) SECRET LOVE !
by onniya
Summary: Tanpa ada yang tahu, aku mencintaimu.. Tanpa ada yang tahu, aku memikirkanmu.. Ini adalah cinta yang hanya kamu dan aku saja yang tahu di dunia ini.. (my 2nd captered FF / Ren-Minhyun )
1. Chapter 1

*Ren pov*

_**Tanpa ada yang tahu, aku mencintaimu..**_

_**Tanpa ada yang tahu, aku memikirkanmu.. **_

_**Ini adalah cinta yang hanya kamu dan aku saja yangg tahu di dunia ini..**_

_**Sepanjang hari, aku mengingatmu.. **_

_**Sepanjang hari, aku mencintaimu..**_

_**Bahkan jika aku di penjara sekalipun,itu tidak apa-apa..**_

_**Asal aku mempunyai kau, aku bisa hidup !**_

Sudah setahun belakangan ini, aku menjalin sebuah cinta rahasia dengan seorang pria bernama Minhyun. Dia adalah teman sekelasku di sekolah. Aku mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya... aku akan melakukan apapun, demi mempertahankan cintaku padanya...

Aku adalah seorang putri dari pemilik perusahaan properti terbesar di korea selatan, appaku bernama Choi Minho.. dan ummaku bernama Choi Jin Ri. Namaku sendiri adalah Choi Minki, tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilku Ren.

Aku adalah seorang murid dari Seoul Art Performing School (SOPA), dan juga seorang model terkenal dengan bayaran paling mahal. Tidak di pungkiri, wajahku yg sangat cantik ini memang menarik.

Aku sebenarnya tidak mau menjalin cinta seperti ini, cinta yg secara sembunyi-sembunyi... tapi ini ku lakukan karena aku sudah dijodohkan dengan Kang Dong Ho atau yg biasa dipanggil Baekho, pewaris tunggal perusahaan Kang Group milik pasangan Kang Minhyuk dan Kang Minkyung yg tak lain adalah orang tuanya.

"Haiii..." sapa Minhyun padaku saat kami sedang berada di kantin.

"hai juga, sayang... tumben sekali kau menyapaku.. "

"ehh biarpun jarang menyapamu, tapi aku yg paling mencintaimu.. "katanya sambil mencium pipiku.

"eehhh apa-apaan kau, nanti ada yg melihat bagaimana? " kataku sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

Dia hanya tersenyum, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkanku...

Kami memang harus begitu, tidak boleh menunjukkan hubungan kami di depan umum. Banyak orang di sekolah yg mengenal appaku, jika aku ketahuan bermesraan dengan Minhyun pasti akan ada yg melapor.

Saat pelajaran, Minhyun mengirimiku pesan...

**From : Baby Hyun**

" **sayang... nanti setelah pulang sekolah bisakah kau ke apartemenku? Aku ingin nonton dvd denganmu ! ^^ "**

Aku melirik ke arah Minhyun yg duduk di bangku belakangku, pria itu hanya tersenyum manis sekali... segera ku balas pesannya..

**To: Baby Hyun**

"**iya... tapi aku tak bisa berjanji yaa.. aku akan berusaha untuk meminta izin pada appaku.. nanti kau tunggu saja di belakang sekolah.." **

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung menelpon Kwak Aron.. dia adalah bodyguard pribadiku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjemputku hari ini.

"yeoboseyo... "kata Aron saat mengangkat telponnya.

"oh ya, halo Aron.. kau tidak usah menjemputku hari ini karena aku ada urusan... "

"tapi, nona... "

Tut tut tut...

Belum selesai Aron berbicara, aku sudah menutup telpon dan ku matikan ponselku...

Setelah itu, aku segera menemui Aron yg sudah menungguku di belakang sekolah. Akhirnya kami pulang bersama ke apartemennya dengan menggunakan motor sportnya. Saat motornya melaju kencang, aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"aaahhhh akhirnya sampai juga,, punggungku sakit sekali... " kataku lalu merebahkan diri di kasur Minhyun.

"yasudah, kau tiduran saja dulu.. aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu... "

"eh tidak usah... " kataku sambil menarik tangan Minhyun.

"kenapa? "

Aku berdiri, lalu memeluknya erat sekali...

"izinkan aku saja yg memasak untuk kita, yaa... " kataku sambil mencium keningnya.

Aku memang merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana aku dan dia bisa mengekspresikan cinta kami secara bebas tanpa takut dengan orang-orang. Jarang sekali aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Minhyun, sehingga jika sudah seperti ini aku selalu ingin berlama-lama dengannya.

Aku akhirnya pergi ke dapur Minhyun, dan melihat ke dalam kulkas untuk mencari bahan-bahan apa saja yg bisa ku masak. Aku memutuskan untuk memasak spaghetti, makanan kesukaan kami berdua.

"waahhhh ini enak sekali... " kata Minhyun saat mencicipi masakanku.

"Jinjja? "

"eh kau ingat sesuatu tidak jika melihat spaghetti ? " tanyanya.

"ah, tentu... saat kencan pertama, kita makan spaghetti kan? " kataku sambil tersenyum.

"ya, kau benar... yasudah, mari kita makan lagi "

Setelah makan, Minhyun mengelurkan dvd yg baru saja di belinya.. dia membeli sebuah film berjudul "love actually" .. sebuah film barat yg sangat romantis walaupun itu adalah film lama.

Selama menonton, aku dan Minhyun saling berpelukan dan memegang tangan satu sama lain. Aku merasa sangat nyaman sekali berada di dekatnya, entah karena apa.. mungkin karena aku mencintainya...

"Ren-aahhhh ,, " panggilnya saat kami sedang menonton film.

"Ne,, ada apa? "

"ahh ani... aku Cuma ingin kau menoleh saja"

"ahh kau itu bisa saja sayang... oh ya, jam berapa sekarang?"

"sakarang jam 5 sore,, kenapa?"

"astaga, aku harus pulang ! nanti appaku mencariku... " kataku lalu berdiri sambil membereskan barang-barangku.

"perlu aku antar?"

"tidak usah, aku naik taxi saja ! " kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Minhyun

*Ren pov end*

*Author pov*

Ren berlari tergesa-gesa setelah taxi menurunkannya di depan rumah mewahnya. Dia takut appanya datang lebih dulu, dia takut appanya akan marah besar jika dia tidak jelas pergi kemana..

"kau darimana saja? " suara Choi Minho terdengar memanggil Ren.

"hehehe.. wah appa sudah datang ya? " tanya Ren sedikit basa-basi

"jangan basa-basi... jawab saja kau darimana? "

"mmm, aku habis mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama temanku.." kata Ren berbohong

"kau yakin? Tidak bohong pada appa kan? " tanya Minho lagi.

"ahh sudah sudah,, kau cepat pergi mandi ! lalu temui appa dan umma disini lagi yaa.. " kata Choi Jinri, ummanya Ren.. berusaha menenangkan suasana..

Ren pun akhirnya masuk kamar dan segera mandi.. setelah mandi, dia merias wajahnya sedikit dan segera pergi menemui appa dan ummanya di ruang tamu.

"ada apa umma, appa? " tanyanya

"kau besok tidak usah sekolah ! " kata Minho.

"tapi kenapa? "

"besok Baekho akan datang untuk berlibur disini, dia datang dr amerika karena dia kuliah disana.." kata Jin Ri

"so, aku harus bagaimana? "

"kau jemput dia, besok pagi di bandara ! " kata Minho.

"yaakkkk appa... kenapa harus aku? Appa kan bisa menyuruh Aron atau siapa saja... asal bukan aku" Ren protes pada appanya.

"kau kan calon tunangannya ! " bentak Minho.

"siapa juga yg ingin bertunangan dengannya, ini kan kemauan pribadi appa ! " kata Ren.

"sudah sudah.. aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu ! kau masuk kamar ! " kata Minho.

Ren pun akhirnya masuk kamar, dan di dalam kamarnya pun akhirnya dia menangis. Kenapa appanya bisa melakukan hal itu padanya, memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjodohkan aku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya itu.

" aku kan hanya mencintai Minhyun... aku tak mau mencintai orang lain selain Minhyun.. aku tahu ini akan sulit untuk kami berdua, tapi aku akan berusaha mempertahankannya ! mempertahankan cinta kami yg tulus... " kata Ren dalam hati.

*Author pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

*Author pov*

Pada akhirnya, hari ini Ren membolos sekolah untuk menjemput calon tunangannya yg datang dari amerika itu. Dia takut appanya marah, karena jika appanya marah pasti sangat mengerikan.

"kau,,, Choi Minki ? " seorang pria menepuk bahu Ren.

"ya... dan kau pasti Kang Dongho alias Baekho... " kata Ren.

"aahhh iyaa,,, waah tidak ku sangka ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yg ku kira... " katanya sambil berusaha memeluk Ren.

Ren menghindari pelukan Baekho,, dan segera mengajak pulang ke Rumahnya. Selama di perjalanan, mereka hanya berdiam diri dan tak berbicara satu sama lain.

Sesampainya di rumah Ren, orangtua Ren menyambut Baekho dengan hangat.. terutama appanya ! yg terlihat begitu gembira saat Baekho datang.

"bagaimana kabar orangtuamu disana? " tanya Minho saat mereka makan siang bersama.

"oh umma dan appa baik, mungkin beberapa minggu lagi mereka akan kemari, ahjussi !" jawab Baekho.

"rencananya, berapa lama kau disini? " tanya Jinri, ummanya Ren.

"mungkin sekitar 2 bulan, ahjumma..." katanya.

Ren sedari tadi hanya diam saja, dia merasa tidak nyaman ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Akhirnya Ren berdiri, dan pamit pada orangtuanya untuk pergi ke rumah temannya. Pada akhirnya Ren memang benar2 pergi,, bukan ke rumah temannya... tapi ke rumah Minhyun kekasihnya...

*Author pov end*

*Minhyun pov*

Tok tok tok...

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku,, segera ku buka pintunya... ternyata Ren yg datang... tapi kali ini dia datang dengan muka cemberut..

"kau kenapa, sayang? Kenapa mukamu cemberut begitu? " tanyaku pada Ren.

"huuufffttt,, appaku itu menyebalkan sekali.. dia mengundang orang itu untuk tinggal di rumah kami.. "

"orang itu? Siapa? Dan kenapa tadi kau tidak datang ke sekolah? "

"dia adalah Baekho, anak relasi appa yg rencananya akan dijodohkan denganku.. aku tidak suka dengannya,,, aku hanya suka denganmu.. " katanya lalu memelukku.

Aku membalas pelukannya dengan memeluknya lebih erat lagi,, ku rasakan dia menangis di pelukanku...

Yaa,, aku sangat mencintai Ren.. bahkan lebih mencintainya dibandingkan mencintai orangtuaku sendiri.. dan aku akan mempertahankannya, meski ribuan cobaan datang menghadang hubungan kami.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali aku memasuki SOPA, saat MOS di hari pertama aku dan dia datang terlambat... sehingga kami dihukum bersama-sama. Dan sejak saat itulah kami semakin dekat, dan aku akhirnya berani menyatakan cinta padanya di tahun kedua kami bersekolah.. dan itu terjadi setahun yg lalu..

Saat semua orang menghindari, bahkan tidak perduli denganku.. Ren adalah satu-satunya orang yg mau dekat denganku. Saat orang tuaku Hwang Ji Woo dan Hwang Stephani bercerai, Ren lah yg berusaha menenangkanku meskipun saat itu kami masih berteman.

Aku mungkin adalah orang yg paling kesepian, karena aku memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dibandingkan harus tinggal dengan salah satu orangtuaku. Kehadiran Ren di kehidupanku begitu berarti untukku, meskipun kami berkencan secara rahasia seperti ini..

Aku tahu, memacarinya bukan tanpa resiko.. resikonya begitu besar, tapi aku berani mengambil resiko itu. Aku tahu Ren adalah anak orang terpandang di negeri ini, dia juga seorang model TOP... so, aku merasa beruntung karena dia juga mencintaiku.

"kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk berpisah denganmu... aku hanya mencintaimu dan sama sekali tidak akan pernah memilih orang itu... " kata Ren.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Ren... sangat mencintaimu... " kataku lalu mencium kening kekasihku yg cantik itu.

Dia hanya tersenyum padaku, dan senyumannya sangat manis sekali... aku berusaha untuk menggodanya dan mencairkan hatinya yg sedang beku saat ini...

"eh sayang... " aku mencoba membuka obrolan dengannya.

"ya, sayang.. "

"mmm, apa kau yakin aku tidak perlu menghubungi surga? "

"hah,, surga? "

"iyaa,, aku takut surga bersedih karena kehilangan satu bidadarinya.. karena dia sedang ada disini.. "

"ahh sayang,, kau itu bisa saja merayu aku seperti itu... "

Dia menatap mataku tajam-tajam, lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leherku...

~chuuuuuu ~ dia tiba-tiba mencium bibirku..

"ahh, nappeun yeoja ! " kataku sambil mencubit pipinya...

"ani... "

"nappeun... nappeun yeoja... ! "

Aku mengejeknya, lalu berlari di sekitar ruangan apartemenku.. dan dia berlari mengejarku hingga dia hampir terpeleset saat menginjak kain basah di dekat kamar mandi. Tapi untunglah, aku masih sempat meraihnya, sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai.

~chuuuu~ kali ini aku yg mencium bibirnya duluan...

"saranghae... " katanya.

"neomu neomu saranghae... "

Dia memelukku lagi, entah untuk yg keberapa kalinya...

Aku sadar, aku begitu mencintai gadis ini... dan takkan ku biarkan Baekho memilikinya,, eh bahkan menyentuhnya saja pun aku tak akan pernah rela..

~kriingggg kriiingggg ... ponsel Ren berbunyi, dan saat di lihatnya.. yg menelpon adalah appanya..

...

"ani, appa... aku baik-baik saja.."

...

"ah tidak perlu, aku akan pulang sendiri sebentar lagi... "

...

"ne, aku akan pulang sekarang... " katanya lalu menutup telponnya.

Aku mendekat ke arah Ren, memeluk gadis itu yg raut mukanya terlihat sedih setelah mengangkat telpon dari appanya.

"appa menyuruhku pulang, tp sebenarnya aku tak ingin pulang... " katanya.

"kau pulang saja, nanti appamu mencari.. ya..? "

"aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, sayang... tidak bolehkah aku tinggal disini?"

"kau tidak boleh tinggal disini, nanti appamu mencarimu... kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka..? "

"untuk apa kasihan dengan orang yg memaksakan kehendaknya padaku! " katanya sewot.

"pokoknya sekarang kau harus pulang.. " kataku lalu menarik tangannya.

Aku mengantarkannya hingga lantai satu di apartemenku, aku menungguinya hingga dia menemukan taxi. Setelah 15 menunggu, akhirnya ada taxi yg lewat dan dia menaiki taxi itu..

"aku akn menelponmu setelah aku tiba di rumah.. " katanya, lalu taxi itu melaju dan aku hanya melambaikan tangan.

*Minhyun pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

*Baekho pov*

Aku lewat depan kamar Ren, saat aku akan pergi keluar ruma. Ku dengar dia menelpon seseorang, dan aku lebih mendekatkan diri pada pintu kamarnya untuk lebih jelas mendengar suaranya.

"sayang... aku sudah sampai" katanya

...

"iya, aku sedang ada di kamar kok..."

...

"baiklah, kau istirahat juga yaa... aku mencintaimu"

...

Degg, rasanya aku kaget sekali saat mendengar dia mengatakan "_aku juga mencintaimu_"... apa itu berarti dia sudah mempunyai pacar? Ahh aku harus tanya pada Minho ahjussi kalau begitu.

"Minho ahjussi..." sapaku saat menemui Minho ahjussi di ruang kerjanya.

"ya, ada apa Baekho..."

"mmm, apa Ren itu sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku

"kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?"

"karena tadi aku mendengar Ren sedang menelpon seseorang, dan dia bilang kalau dia juga mencintai orang yg di telponnya.."

"nanti aku akan tanyakan padanya,, dan kau... apakah kau mulai tertarik pada Ren?"

"hanya namja bodoh yg tidak tertarik dengan wanita secantik anak ahjussi ! " kataku, lalu permisi meninggalkan ruang kerja Minho ahjussi.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kerja Minho ahjussi, aku pergi ke taman di bagian belakang rumah ini karena kulihat gadis cantik sedang duduk disana. Aku menghampirinya, karena aku ingin mengobrol dan lebih dekat dengannya.

"hei..." sapaku

"mau apa kau kemari?" jawabnya

"ah tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya melihat seorang bidadari termenung dari kejauhan.. so, aku menghampirinya.

"kau mencoba mengambil hatiku? Tidak akan bisa ! "

"hei.. kau jangan jutek begitu dong... aku ini kan calon suamimu ! "

"calon suami apa? Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu ! "

"kita kan sudah di jodohkan... "

"memangnya appamu dan appaku itu tuhan yg bisa menentukan siapa jodohku dan jodohmu? Nggak kan? " katanya sambil menatapku sinis.

"oh oke nona, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu ! "kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan Ren.

"DASAR BABI ! " teriaknya dibelakangku.

*Baekho pov end*

*Ren pov*

Babi itu menggangguku saat aku memandang bintang di taman, kenapa juga dia harus datang disaat aku ingin menyendiri. Siapa babi? Itu adalah julukanku untuk Kang Baekho.. entah kenapa setiap melihatnya, aku selalu ingat babi yg ada dalam permainan angry bird yg biasa ku mainkan... mungkin, karena tubuhnya yg memang terlihat sedikit gemuk -_-

"Ren-aahhh kemarilah ! " panggil appaku saat aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"ne, appa... "

"aku ingin kau jawab dengan jujur,, apakah kau punya pacar? "

Aku terdiam, kedua alisku beradu.. aku sedang berpikir mengapa appa tanya seperti itu. Apakah tadi ada seseorang yg mendengar aku menelpon Minhyun?

_"pabo Ren-aaahhh ! " kataku dalam hati._

"mmm tidak, appa... aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencari pacar.. mana mungkin aku punya pacar ! " kataku berbohong.

"baguslah kalau begitu... awas saja jika appa tahu kau punya pacar ! appa kan sudah memilihkan Baekho yg terbaik untukmu.."

"ah, ne appa ! " kataku lalu permisi padanya untuk masuk ke kamarku.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, lalu menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Aku berpikir bagaimana bisa appa bertanya seperti itu? Apakah babi itu memata-mataiku? Atau babi itu yg menguping pembicaraan telponku dengan Minhyun?

Aku mengambil ipad, lalu menulis sesuatu di blog pribadiku seperti biasa.. aku memang sering menulis curhatan pribadiku di blog..

_" Tuhan... aku percaya kau telah mengirimkan seseorang yg begitu baik dalam hidupku, aku percaya dia memang yg betul-betul mengertiku dan juga mencintaiku.. KAU memang menciptakannya untukku kan, Tuhan? _

_ Aku mencintainya... hanya mencintainya ! dan rasa cintaku padanya tak bisa digantikan oleh apapun di dunia ini.. meski orang itu memberiku harta setinggi gunung pun aku tak akan mau melepaskan seseorang yg aku cintai.. _

_ Kadang aku iri bila melihat seseorang yg bisa dengan bebas mencintai orang yg dia cintai.. sedangkan aku? Aku hidup seperti putri di istana, tapi aku tak bisa mencintai orang yg juga mencintaiku secara bebas... eottokhe? "_

Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku, tapi aku terbangun lagi saat mendengar bunyi dari ipadku sebagai pertanda ada seseorang yg memberi komen pada postinganku di blog...

_** From : HMLR**_

_ " Tuhan baik sekali, karena pria itu juga mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.. takdir baik ada pada kalian berdua, percayalah ! ^^~ "_

HMLR? Aku tahu siapa pemilik blog itu... ya, blog itu milik Minhyun.. dan HMLR adalah singkatan dari Hwang Minhyun Love Ren.

Aku pun membalas komentarnya,,

_**From: Pinkren HMLR**_

___"Puji Tuhan ! diberkatilah pria yg telah mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya.. sangat berterimakasih padanya.. aku sangat mencintainya ! ^^~ "_

Setelah membalas komentar Minhyun, akhirnya aku memejamkan mataku dan tertidur sangat lelap.. sampai-sampai aku lupa mematikan ipadku.. uuhh pabo Ren-aahh ! ^^

"nona... nona... bangun ! " kata asistenku sambil mengguncang tubuhku.

"ada apa? " tanyaku sambil mengucek mata..

"hari ini nona ada schedule pemotretan jam 6 pagi... "

"ah ne, arrasso ! keluar sana .. aku mau mandi dan ganti baju... "

Aku kemudian mandi, dan setelah itu aku merias wajahku dengan make up tipis lalu berganti baju yg telah disiapkan oleh asistenku tadi..

Sepasang mata menatapku tajam saat aku turun dari tangga, Babi itu menatapku dari atas ke bawah. Dia berdecak kagum melihat kecantikanku, dan memujiku karena aku berdandan sangat pas di hari itu.

Saat itu aku memang mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam, serta sepatu dan tas berwarna pink yg membuat aku semakin cantik di matanya..

"kau cantik sekali... " pujinya

"terima kasih.. " kataku lalu berlalu.

Hari itu aku ada pemotretan untuk majalah NYLON yg sangat terkenal di korea.. artis-artis terkenal sellu menghiasi cover untuk majalah itu. Dan sekarang adalah giliranku untuk membuktikan eksistensiku sebagai model.

"akhirnya selesai juga... kajja kita pulang ! " kataku pada asistenku saat pemotretan hari ini benar-benar berakhir..

Setelah sekitar 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku tercinta... dan saat aku baru saja masuk, ummaku sudah berteriak memanggilku.

"Ren-aahhh sini ! " kata ummaku

"ne, apa umma? "

"kami punya berita bagus untukmu ! " kata appa

"ne, apa itu? Katakan appa.."

"kau dan Baekho akan bertunangan minggu depan ! tuan dan nyonya Kang akan datang kemari... begitu gembira kan? " kata appa dengan begitu bersemangat.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum pahit di depan kedua orang tuaku. Bagiku, itu bukan berita baik, itu buruk... buruk sekali karena aku akan bertunangan dengan orang yg sama sekali tidak aku cintai.. dan juga itu buruk untuk hubunganku dan Minhyun !

_" INI PASTI GARA-GARA BABI ! " kataku dalam hati..._

*Ren pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

*Ren pov*

Seminggu... rasanya waktu itu cepat berlalu. Ini sudah hari ke 5, dan 2 hari lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan Baekho. Aku sudah mengatakan itu pada Minhyun, dan dia masih ingin mempertahankanku.. dan aku juga masih ingin mempertahankannya. So, kami takkan mengakhiri hubungan meski aku bertunangan dengan Baekho...

Tuan dan Nyonya Kang, selaku orang tua Baekho pun telah tiba di korea. Appa dan ummaku pun telah sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan kami di sebuah hotel berbintang 5 paling mewah di seoul.

Disaat semua orang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pestaku, aku sendiri masih menemui Minhyun di apartemennya hari ini...

Tok tok tok... aku mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

"sayang... " sapanya saat dia membuka pintu dan melihat aku berdiri disana.

Aku langsung memeluknya begitu erat dan menangisdi pelukannya..

"sayang... aku tak mau semua ini terjadi ! aku tak ingin bertunangan dengan babi itu... "

"heii, tenanglah... semua itu bukan hal buruk untukmu.. aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu, meskipun kau telah bertunangan dengannya ! " katanya.

"kau janji kan ? "

"tentu saja, aku berjanji Ren-aahhh ! " katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya... " kataku lalu mencium pipi Minhyun.

"perlu ku antar? "

"tidak perlu.. aku bawa mobil sendiri.. " kataku lalu melambaikan tangan.

Aku menyetir sendiri mobilku, akhir-akhir ini semenjak Baekho tinggal di rumah kami... appa membolehkan aku untuk menyetir mobilku sendiri karena Aron si bodyguardku ditugaskan untuk mengawal Baekho,

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah cafe, karena ku lihat mobil sahabatku terparkir disana...

"Jonghyun-ssi ... " kataku saat menyapa dia

"sssttttt, Ren-aah.. jangan panggil aku dengan nama asliku.. aku lebih populer dengan nama JR ! " katanya sewot.

"hehehe mianhae JR,, " kataku sambil tertawa, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"ada apa? Kau pasti ingin curhat ya? aku isa menebak dari raut mukamu "

"iya, JR.. aku sedih sekali.."

"kenapa? Coba ku tebak,, pasti karena appamu kan? "

"iya, dia menjodohkanku dengan putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan Kang Group.. padahal aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali... menyedihkan sekali.. "

"kurasa, appamu ingin kau bertunangan dengan Baekho untuk melancarkan urusan bisnisnya.. yg tabah ya Ren.. "

"iya, terima kasih JR.. yasudah, aku cuma mampir sebentar.. nanti babi itu mencariku !"

"babi? " tanyanya

"iya, aku menyebut baekho dengan sebutan babi.. "

Ku lihat JR tertawa setelah mendengar penjelasanku barusan, lalu aku mengeluarkan sebuah undangan untuknya..

"ini, ajaklah Minhyun datang bersamamu... kumohon... " kataku sambil menyerahkan undangan itu.

"baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya.. " katanya.

Akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan cafe itu, dan segera pulang ke rumah karena ummaku sejak tadi menelponku terus karena designer sudah datang untuk membawakan baju pesanan umma yg akan ku kenakan di hari pertunanganku itu.

"Ren-ahh.. lihat ini, cantik kan? " kata umma saat menunjukkan gaun yg baru saja diantar oleh designer.

Aku melihat gaun itu, gaun panjang berwarna pink itu memang sangat cantik dan sangat mewah dengan taburan kristal swarovski. Ingin sekali aku memakainya di hari pertunanganku, bukan dengan Baekho.. tapi dengan Minhyun !

"oh ya,, itu bagus sekali umma.. " kataku lalu pergi ke kamarku tanpa ingin aku mencoba gaun itu.

_"sedih sekali eoh saat kau tidak bisa mengkspresikan cintamu dengan bebas, dan harus terjebak dalam ikatan pertunangan bodoh demi kelancaran bisnis.. persetan dengan appaku ! Choi Minho, tidak tahukah bahwa anakmu ini tidak ingin bertunangan dengan BABI ITU ! " tulisku di blog._

Dan sesaat kemudian Minhyun memberi komentar pada postinganku itu...

"_kau bisa memasaknya jadi babi panggang jika kau tidak ingin bertunangan dengannya ! hahaha :D " balasnya dengan menggunakan username HMLR._

_ "wah, kalian harus ajak aku jika ingin memanggang babi itu... Princess Ren, aku akan membantumu ! " komen JR dengan username CoolJR_

Aku tertawa membaca komentar 2 orang tersebut, kekasih dan sahabatku itu membuatku sedikit lega.. setidaknya, mereka menghiburku saat ini.

Hari yg appaku tunggu akhirnya tiba juga, nanti malam aku akan bertunangan dengan Baekho dan kelihatannya hari ini aku akan sibuk sekali untuk merawat diri... karena sejak pagi sudah ada terapis dari spa yg biasa aku kunjungi, appa memintaku untuk melakukan perawatan di rumah saja.

Setelah melakukan perawatan, akhirnya aku dirias dengan riasan tipis yg sangat natural.. karena wajah cantikku yg alami ini memang tidak butuh riasan yg terlalu tebal. Selanjutnya, umma membantuku mengenakan gaun cantik yg kulihat kemarin.

"hmmmmm... " aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu ku kirim pesan pada minhyun.

_"kau selalu jadi bagian dari diriku dan aku adalah bagian dari dirimu... tanpa ada batasnya ! tanpa kau tahu, kau tidak akan pernah terlepas dari hidupku, 'cause you'll always be my baby... i love you Hwang Minhyun" kirimku padanya._

*Ren pov end*

*Author pov*

Ren dan keluarganya berangkat menuju ke Seoul Royal Hotel tempat digelarnya acara pertunangan Ren dan Baekho. Gadis itu masih menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya, namun dia tak ingin menangis karena itu akan merusak makeup nya.

Di tempat acara berlangsung, sudah banyak orang yg datang karena ada 500 orang tamu yg di undang pada hari ini. Disana juga keluarga Baekho telah menunggu, dan juga orang yg sangat dinanti Ren pun telah datang juga bersama sahabat mereka.

"ayo, Ren-aahhh " kata Minho sambil menggandeng putri cantiknya itu saat mereka tiba di hotel.

Ren pun melangkah dengan ragu, namun dia tetap melangkah ke arah pria yg duduk disana.. sesekali dia menoleh ke arah Minhyun yg sedang duduk disamping JR, pria itu tersenyum padanya.. dan itu membuat perasaannya semakin tidak karuan.

"waahh Ren memang cantik sekali, tidak salah kami memilihmu sebagai calon menantu kami.. " kata Nyonya Kang Minkyung, umma dari Baekho..

"Gomawo... " kata Ren sambil tersenyum pahit..

Akhirnya acara itu pun dimulai, mereka berbicara panjang lebar... namun Ren tetap saja terdiam sambil memandangi Minhyun dari kejauhan..

"kini saatnya kita memasuki prosesi tukar cincin, Baekho dan Ren dimohon untuk berdiri.. " kata MC.

Ren dan Baekho kini berdiri berhadapan, dan Baekho memasangkan cincin di jari manis Ren.. pria itu tersenyum gembira, tapi Ren menatapnya sinis..

"kau sekarang jadi tunanganku, cantik ! " kata Baekho sambil tertawa.

Ren pun akhirnya memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Baekho dengan berat hati..

Di sudut ruangan itu, ada sepasang mata yg sedari tadi memperhatikan prosesi pertunangan hari ini dengan perasaan yg bercampur aduk karena yg berdiri disana adalah kekasihnya... ya, itu adalah Minhyun yg sedari tadi memperhatikan Ren.

_"oh Tuhan, aku mencintai gadis itu.. bahkan aku rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersama dengannya... aku tidak kuat melihatnya bertunangan dengan Baekho.. seharusnya aku yg berdiri disana.. yg bertunangan dengannya ! " kata Minhyun dalam hati._

"kau yg sabar, bro ! " kata JR sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"aku pergi dulu ya, kalau begitu... aku masih ada urusan lain... " kata Minhyun

JR bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi dia yakin jika Minhyun sudah tidak kuat melihat prosesi pertunangan kekasihnya itu. Dia akhirnya membiarkan Minhyun pergi saja, daripada hati anak itu semakin tersiksa.

Dan saat Minhyun pergi, Ren menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan kekecewaan.. bukan, dia bukan kecewa pada Minhyun... tapi dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yg tidak mampu untuk menolak pertunangan ini.

Minhyun pun menoleh, karena dia yakin jika kekasihnya itu pasti melihat kepergiannya. Mata mereka saling menatap, dan saat itulah dia melihat bahwa gadis yg berdiri disana itu meneteskan air mata... bukan air mata kebahagiaan, tapi air mata kepedihan...

*Author pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

*Author pov*

Sehari setelah pertunangannya, Ren nekat untuk pergi ke sekolah meskipun appanya sudah melarangnya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Minhyun, ingin memeluk pria itu seerat-eratnya seolah Minhyun itu memang miliknya pribadi,

"Minhyun-aahhh..." sapa Ren saat melihat Minhyun baru datang.

"ne,,, " Minhyun membalas sapaannya sambil tersenyum manis.

_"bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum seperti itu.. apa dia tidak merasakan sakit hati padaku? Ya Tuhan... dia benar-benar pria yg baik !" kata Ren dalam hati._

"hei kau kenapa? Kenapa melamun? " tanya Minhyun

"ah ani... " kata Ren lalu dia mengetik sebuah sms pada minhyun

**To: babyhyun**

"**bolehkah nanti sepulang sekolah aku ke rumahmu? Aku ingin kita bicara berdua... "**

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Minhyun membalasnya..

**From: babyhyun**

"**mmm maaf Ren, aku sedang sibuk hari ini... mungkin lain kali ! "**

setelah membaca pesan itu, sepertinya Ren sedikit kecewa sampai-sampai dia melemparkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Dia tahu, mungkin saja Minhyun masih kesal atas pertunangannya dengan Baekho.

_~skip time~_

Seminggu setelah itu, Ren masih tidak bisa menemui Minhyun, entah dimana dia sekarang ini. Dia tak bisa menghubungi ataupun mengirim pesan... semua socmednya pun tak ada pembaharuan, bahkan... nomor ponselnya pun tidak aktif.

Sementara itu, Baekho masih berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengan Ren... tapi tetap saja Ren masih bersikap dingin padanya meskipun kini mereka sudah bertunangan..

Namun, tiba-tiba Ren merasa senang saat ada notifikasi bahwa nomor Minhyun telah aktif kembali... secepat mungkin ren membuka GPS yg menunjukkan keberadaan Minhyun sekarang. Minhyun sedang berada di kawasan kangnam, dan itu dekat dengan rumah Ren.

Ren pun segera mengendarai mobilnya ke tempat yg dia tuju, dan memang benar... Minhyun sedang ada di sebuah cafe, Ren pun menghampirinya.

"aku merindukanmu, kau kemana saja? Apa kau menghindariku? " tanya Ren.

"aku? Menghindarimu? " tanya Minhyun balik.

"ya... apakah seperti itu? "

"kau pasti salah sangka, sayang... duduklah, biar aku jelaskan semuanya ! "

Ren pun menarik kursi di sebelah Minhyun dan segera duduk disana.. sambil memgangi tangan kekasihnya itu, dia mendengarkan ceritanya..

"jadi begini, aku habis mengunjungi ummaku yg sekarang tinggal di taiwan.. nomor ponselku tidak bisa aktif disana, jadilah aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sayangku... " jelasnya pada Ren.

"jadi kau tidak marah padaku? "

"mana mungkin aku bisa marah pada kekasihku yg cantik... " katanya sambil mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

"aku kira kau marah padaku, lalu kau ingin pergi dari hidupu begitu saja ! karena aku sangat mencintaimu sayang.. " kata Ren sambil terisak.

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi ! " kata Minhyun sambil mengusap air mata Ren.

Ren pun memeluk kekasih yg begitu dirindukannya itu dengan erat sekali sampai-sampai pria itu tidak bisa bernafas...

"oh ya, 2 minggu lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan... " kata Ren dengan sedikit Khawatir.

"iya, memang kenapa? "

" ah ani... " kata Ren.

Sebenarnya Ren khawatir, setelah ujian mereka tidak bisa saling bertemu lagi.. dan bahkan lebih parahnya lagi, Ren berpikir jika appanya akan menikahkan dia dengan Baekho segera setelah kelulusannya.

*Author pov end*

*Ren pov*

~skip time~

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian kelulusan kami, tapi aku justru merasa sedih karena aku tak akan punya waktu yg banyak untuk bertemu dengan Minhyun. Terlebih lagi Baekho belum juga kembali ke amerika,, menyebalkan sekali !

Tapi, saat aku pulang ke rumah... ku lihat Baekho keluar dengan membawa semua kopernya... berarti itu tandanya...

_"yessss ! babi itu akan pulang ! " teriakku dalam hati._

"mmm Ren, aku pamit dulu ya.. " katanya lalu mencium pipiku.

"oh oke... "

"_Jangan kembali lagi yaa !" kataku dalam hati._

Aku pun bersenandung sambil melenggang menuju kamar, tapi saat aku melihat umma sedang duduk di ruang tamu.. aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri umma terlebih dahulu.

"umma-yaaa ! " sapaku.

"Ren-aahh, sudah bertemu baekho? " tanyanya

_ "sial... ini aku anakmu, umma... kenapa kau malah menanyakan si babi? " aku menggerutu dalam hati._

"oh ya, dia akan pulang kan? " kataku

"tidak juga, dia memang pulang untuk mengurus kepindahan kuliahnya dari amerika ke korea... dia tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu,, manis sekali kan sayang? " kata umma sambil mencubit pipiku.

Aku seperti mendengar suara petir di siang bolong saat mendengar umma megatakan itu... berarti Baekho akan segera kembali kemari.. dan mungkin as soon as possible, appaku akan memintaku untuk menikah dengannya.

"ANNNDWAAAEEE... ! " teriakku histeris.

"heei kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba berteriak? " tanya ummaku.

"ah, ani... yasudah umma, aku mau masuk kamar dulu ya... ! "

BRRAAAKKKKKK...

Aku menutupkan pintu kamarku dengan begitu keras, entah kenapa aku langsung down saat umma mengatakan itu.. aku tidak terima ! ya, aku tidak terima jika orang-orang itu mengatur hidupku, bahkan mengatur jodohku. Apa mereka pikir, mereka adalah tuhan yg bisa mengatur jodoh untukku?

"jika Choi Minho memintaku untuk menikah dengan Baekho demi kepentingan bisnisnya,, aku akan angkat kaki dari rumah ini dan aku kan kabur bersama Minhyun ! aku tidak perduli lagi, walaupun dia appaku sendiri ! " kataku berbicara sendiri.

Aku segera mengirim pesan kepada Minhyun untuk segera bertemu... dan aku juga meminta JR untuk ikut berkumpul bersama kami..

Akhirnya aku pergi menemui Minhyun dan JR yg telah datang terlebih dahulu di cafe tempat kami biasa bertemu. aku segera berlari saat melihat mereka duduk di pojok ruangan cafe ini.

"kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba meminta kami bertemu... " tanya JR.

"ini gawat... gawat sekali ! " kataku.

"gawat kenapa sih, sayang? " tanya Minhyun.

"begini, saat ini Baekho sedang pulang ke amerika.. rencananya dia akan mengurus untuk pindah kuliah di korea dengan alasan tidak ingin jauh dariku.. "

"hanya itu? " tanya JR

"dan kemungkinan, jika dia tinggal disini... mungkin appaku akan meminta kami untuk segera menikah.."

"memang appamu bilang begitu?" tanya JR lagi.

"tidak.. eum, belum sih... "

"kau ini, appamu belum bilang apa-apa tapi kau sendiri sudah bingung setengah mati... ! " kata JR sewot.

"tapi Ren memang ada benarnya juga sih,, kemungkinan besar appanya memang akan berbuat seperti itu... " kata Minhyun.

"so, kau rencana apa Ren? " tanya JR

Aku diam sejenak untuk berpikir.. lalu aku menatap mata Minhyun dalam-dalam...

"apa kau mau membawaku kabur? " tanyaku padanya

"aku? Membawamu kabur? " tanyanya dengan ekspresi seperti kaget.

Aku hany mengangguk, lalu menatapnya lagi sampai akhirnya dia menjawab...

"tentu, aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu.. " katanya lalu dia tersenyum evil.

Aku hanya tersenyum juga saat dia mengatakan seperti itu.. berarti sekarang aku harus menyusun strategi bagaimana caraku untuk kabur dari pernikahanku sendiri.. memang belum ada kejelasan, tapi semua memang harus disusun secara matang jika sewaktu-waktu hal ini benar terjadi.

_"Choi Minho... aku akan benar-benar kabur jika kau benar-benar memintaku menikah dangan Baekho ! " kataku dalam hati._

*Ren pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

*Minhyun pov*

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan siswa-siswi SOPA, aku dan Ren dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai yg sangat memuaskan. Hari ini, setiap siswa datang bersama orang tuanya... sedangkan aku? Aku hanya datang sendiri tanpa di dampingi orang tuaku yg memang sudah berpisah.

Aku melihat Ren bergandengn dengan orang tuanya, dia terlihat begitu gembira sekali seolah melupakan bahwa dia sedang berkonflik dengan appanya. Dia tersenyum padaku saat dia lewat di depanku, dan aku hanya membalas dengan tersenyum sekilas.

"heeiii,,, " sapa Ren sambil menepuk bahuku.

"hei, apa kau gila? Kenapa menemuiku saat orang tuamu juga berada disini? "

"tidak apa-apa.. appaku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan relasinya.. "

"so, kau mau apa kemari? "

"ah ani... " katanya sambil tiba-tiba memelukku, lalu pergi lagi ke appanya.

Kini tiba saat sesi pemotretan bersama keluarga, ku lihat Ren senang sekali saat akan berfoto bersama appa dan ummanya, tapi saat sang fotografer akan mengambil gambar.. tiba-tiba appa Ren meminta untuk menunggu sebentar..

"eh tunggu sebentar, ada seseorang yg wajib berfoto bersama kami ! " kata appa Ren.

Lalu ku lihat seorang lelaki yg tidak asing bagiku, ya... appa Ren memberi kejutan dengan menghadirkan Baekho untuk berfoto bersama mereka, karena setahu Ren... Baekho masih berada di amerika.

Dan akhirnya Ren pun berfoto dengan mereka semua meski raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit tidak senang...

"lepaskan.. ! jangan bercanda denganku ! " teriakku saat aku merasa ada seseorang yg menutup mataku dengan tangannya.

"selamat ya sayang... " kata seorang wanita sambil mencium pipiku.

Aku mengenali suara itu, dan benar saja... itu memang suara ummaku yg datang bersama appaku juga.. aku terharu, ternyata mereka masih perduli padaku.

"umma... appa... " kataku sambil memeluk mereka berdua.

"kau kira kami tidak akan datang yaa... " kata appaku.

"nak, kami masih perduli padamu... " kata ummaku.

Tanpa terasa aku meneteskan air mata karena bisa berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuaku, dan saat itu juga aku mengajak mereka untuk mengambil foto bersama.

*Minhyun pov end*

*Ren pov*

Aku sebal sekali dengan appaku, dia merusak hari kelulusanku dengan memberi surprise kehadiran Baekho secara tiba-tiba... padahal, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut dan cenderung muak !

Setelah kami tiba di rumah, appa dan umma memanggilku untuk membicarakan sesuatu di ruang tamu.

"ada apa umma.. appa? Kenapa memanggilku kemari? " tanyaku

"begini Ren-aahhh , kau kan sudah lulus SMA.. dan appa dan ummamu ini ingin yg terbaik untukmu... so, kami ingin kau dan Baekho segera menikah ! " kata appa

Aku merasakan hatiku ini sakit sekali saat appa berbicara seperti itu. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena appa selalu bilang bahwa ini terbaik untukku.. padahal itu semua kan demi kepentingannya pribadi.

"aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah, appa ! " kataku.

"kau kan bisa menikah sambil kuliah,, " kata ummaku.

"tapi, umma... aku ini kan masih muda ! "

"appa takkan mendengarkan alasanmu, pokoknya kau akan menikah dengan Baekho segera ! " kata appa.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, dan aku pun menangis di depan appaku...

"aku ini tidak mencintai Baekho, appa ! " teriakku sambil menangis.

"cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya! "

"tapi aaaakuuu iniii... "

"kau kenapa? " tanya appa memotong kalimatku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, jika aku bilang bahwa aku kini punya kekasih... pasti aku tidak akan di izinkan keluar rumah.. bisa juga appa akan memburu Minhyun...

"ah ani... yasudah kalau itu mau appa ! " kataku lalu berlari menuju kamarku.

Aku menangis dengan kencang sesampainya aku tiba di kamarku. Aku menangisi nasibku yg buruk ini, seolah-olah hidupku ini memang diatur oleh appaku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengan Baekho, dan jika aku ingin menikah dengan seseorang.. itu pun hanya dengan Minhyun bukan Baekho.

Seperti biasa, saat sedih aku selalu meluangkan waktuku untuk curhat di blog pribadiku..

"_appa macam apa kau itu, kenapa kau menjualku demi bisnismu itu eoh? Aku kan tidak ingin menikah dengannya.. kenapa kau seolah terburu-buru untuk menikahkan aku dengannya jika aku tidak ingat dengan Tuhan, bisa saja saat ini aku sudah bunuh diri ! " tulisku di blog._

Setelah menulis itu, aku ketiduran hingga akhirnya aku terbangun ketika umma mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dan ku lihat mtaku sangat bengkak setelah tadi aku menangis seharian.

"Ren-aahhh... " panggil ummaku.

"ne, umma... waeyo? "

"kemarilah... appa ingin bicara lagi denganmu" kata umma sambil menarik tanganku.

Umma mengajakku ke ruang tamu lagi, dan kulihat disana sudah ada appa dan Baekho yg menantiku.

"Ren-aahh... kau okay? " tanya Baekho saat melihat mataku yg bengkak.

"gwechana... " kataku.

"Ren-aah.. appa tadi sudah berbicara dengan appa Baekho di telpon, dan beliau tidak ada acara dalam 2 minggu kedepan.. so, kami memutuskan untuk menikahkan kalian 2 minggu lagi ! "

"appa-yaa... " aku merengek dalam pelukan ummaku.

"kau tenang saja sayang, kami akan mengatur segalanya.. besok kau akan umma antar untuk melihat-lihat gaun pengantin dan juga mebeli cincin " kata umma.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga, tapi aku masih gengsi jika harus menangis di depan Baekho... so, aku memutuskan untuk menahan tangisku dihadapannya...

~~~~skip time~~~~

Keesokan harinya, umma benar-benar mengajak aku pergi ke butik untuk membuat gaun pengantin. Dan kulihat gaun disana memang benar-benar bagus dan cantik, namun sayang.. kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenakan gaun itu di pernikahanku dan Minhyun.

"kau suka yg ini, sayang? " tanya umma sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun.

"terserah umma..."

"bagaimana kalau yg ini? "

"terserah umma... "

Akhirnya umma memilih sebuah gaun berwarna putih dan itu cantik sekali, aku mengakui bahwa selera ummaku memang benar-benar bagus saat memilih gaun.

Setelah itu, kami pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin pernikahan. Dan lagi-lagi umma memilih sepasang cincin bertahta batu berlian yg sangat cantik... ummaku mempunyai selera yg tinggi pula saat membeli perhiasan.

"kajja... pulang ! " kata umma mengajakku pulang.

"ne, umma... " kataku lalu mengikuti umma masuk ke mobil.

Aku seperti tidak punya nyawa saat ini... aku hanya mengikuti apapun yg mereka ingin lakukan saat ini. Tapi dibalik itu semua, aku sudah menyusun rencana bersama Minhyun untuk kabur dari pernikahanku.. ya, sebuah rencana yg akan mengubah takdirku..

~~message send~~

Sebuah notifikasi masuk di ponselku yg menyatakan bahwa pesanku telah terkirim ke Minhyun... pesan yg memuat strategi yg akan kulakukan untuk menggagalkan pernikahanku.

"_kalau appa pikir aku selalu menurutinya, itu salah ! karena kali ini aku akan benar2 merealisasikan rencanaku... enak saja aku disuruhnya untuk menikah dengan orang itu, jika dia mau.. biar dia saja yg menikah dengan Baekho !aku hanya akan menikah dengan Minhyun ! " kataku dalam hati._

*Ren pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

*Ren pov*

**From: babyhyun**

"**kami sudah menunggumu di bawah ! "**

Aku menerima sms dari Minhyun, aku segera mengambil tasku dan segera mengendap-endap pergi dari rumah saat tengah malam. Ya, malam ini adalah malam sebelum pernikahanku dengan Baekho besok.

Aku pergi lewat pintu belakang karena itu adalah satu-satunya pintu tanpa pengawalan yg ketat di rumah ini. Aku melangkah pelan-pelan sambil membawa tas ranselku yg besar. Aku pergi hanya dengan membawa sedikit baju, dompet, ipad, dan ponsel yg telah ku ganti nomornya.

_"selamat tinggal appa.. umma.. dan segalanya yg ada disini... aku pergi ! " kataku lalu segera pergi menemui Minhyun dan JR yg sudah menunggu di mobil._

"cepat naik ! " kata JR, lalu dia segera mengemudi dengan cepat.

"kita akan kemana? " tanyaku.

"busan ! kita akan tinggal di busan... " kata Minhyun.

Aku sempat sedikit ragu, namun aku akhirnya yakin untuk ikut dengan Minhyun ke busan. Dan sepanjang jalan, dia selalu menggenggam erat tanganku... dan itu membuatku semakin yakin dengannya.

"kalian hati-hati ya disana... nanti kalau aku ke busan, aku akan menemui kalian.. " kata JR saat mengantarkan kami ke bandara.

"tentu, kau bisa menghubungi kami kapan saja.." kata Minhyun, lalu dia memeluk JR.

"JR, terima kasih ya atas semuanya... Kau adalah sahabat terbaik kami ! " kataku lalu memeluk JR juga.

JR melambaikan tangan kepada kami, saat kami akan memasuki pesawat yg akan membawaku dan Minhyun menuju ke busan malam ini juga..

*Ren pov end*

*Author pov*

Rumah keluarga Choi telah sibuk pagi-pagi sekali. Seorang wanita separuh baya melangkah ke sebuah kamar untuk membangunkan putrinya yg akan menikah hari ini.

Tok tok tok...

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu, namun tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia masuk begitu saja, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat dia tak menemukan putrinya disana. Kasurnya pun masih rapi, seperti tidak ditiduri semalaman. Wanita itu menemukan surat, dan segera membawa surat itu ke suaminya.

"sayang, Ren tidak ada di kamarnya... kamarnya benar-benar rapi seperti tidak ditiduri semalam... "

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA? " Minho mulai marah-marah.

"aku juga tidak tahu ! tapi aku menemukan ini... " kata Jinri sambil memberikan surat.

Minho pun membuka surat itu, lalu membacanya...

"_untuk umma dan appa... pernahkah kalian bertanya padaku apakah aku mau menikah dengan Baekho? Pernahkah kalian tahu tentang isi hatiku? Pernahkah kalian bertanya siapa orang yg aku cintai? Jawabannya adalah tidak !... kalian tidak bertanya apapun padaku. Kalian seenaknya ingin menikahkanku dengan Baekho, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan seseorang yg tidak aku cintai.. saat kalian membaca surat ini, aku telah berada di sebuah tempat yg jauh dari sini.. jangan pernah mencariku, kalau kalian masih memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Baekho ! _

_Dari anakmu tercinta... Choi Minki ! " _

"apa maunya anak itu ! batalkan semuanya, pernikahan ini tidak akan dilanjutkan !" kata Minho kemudian.

"tapi ahjussi... ! " sanggah Baekho.

"tapi apa? Apa kau tak bisa perpikir, kau mau menikah dengan siapa? Ren kan sudah kabur ! " kata Minho lalu pergi dan disusul oleh Jinri istrinya.

MINRENMINRENMINRENMINRENMINRENMINREN

Saat Minho bersedih, karena gagal menikahkan putrinya dengan anak dari rekan bisnisnya.. disisi lain Ren sedang berbahagia untuk memulai hidupnya yg baru di busan bersama Minhyun. Mereka tiba di busan langsung menuju ke rumah nenek dari Minhyun yg telah meninggal, rumah itu telah lama tidak ditempati dan Minhyun telah memperoleh izin appanya untuk menempati rumah itu.

Sembari membereskan rumah yg sedikit kotor, mereka juga merencanakan pernikahan mereka yg ingin cepat diselenggarakan. Mereka ingin menggelar pernikahan itu sebelum Minhyun masuk kuliah, ya.. pria tampan itu diterima kuliah di salah satu universitas terbaik di kota busan. Sedangkan Ren, dia memilih untuk tidak kuliah.

"sayang, bagaimana kalau kita segera menikah? Kalau bisa.. dalam minggu ini juga kita menikah.. " kata Minhyun

"boleh saja..." jawab Ren.

"tapi, siapa yg akan menjadi saksi darimu? Bukankah harus appa, adik, atau saudara lelaki appamu? "

"mmm, aku punya seorang adik yg tinggal di pulau jeju.. "

"adik? Bukankah kau anak tunggal? "

"begini, dulu appaku punya dua istri... dan istri keduanya meninggal setelah melahirkan anak lelakinya. Anak itu lebih memilih tinggal bersama neneknya di pulau jeju, dibandingkan tinggal bersama kami.. sekarang anak itu sudah berusia 16 tahun.. namanya Choi Jun Hong, tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Zelo" Ren menjelaskan pada Minhyun.

"oh begitu, cobalah nanti kau telpon adikmu dulu.. tanyakan padanya apakah kita bisa menikah disana" kata Minhyun.

"ya, suamiku... " kata Ren sambil tersenyum memandangi Minhyun, lalu Minhyun mengecup manis bibir mungilnya.

*Author pov end*

*Ren pov*

"yeoboseyo... " sapa Ren saat adiknya mengangkat telponnya.

"nuguseyo?" tanya Zelo

"junhongie,, ini noona ! "

"noona? "

"Ren, noona... "

"aigoo, mianhae Ren noona.. kau mengganti nomor telponmu sih.. " kata Zelo.

"iya, tapi tolong jangan beritahu appa nomorku ini.. kumohon.."

"ne, waeyo? "

"besok ku ceritakan, aku hanya ingin tanya.. bisakah kau menjadi saksi untuk pernikahanku? "tanyaku.

"kenapa bukan appa? Kenapa harus Zelo? " tanya Zelo lagi.

"aku kabur dari rumah, Zelo.. kau tidak ingin membantu noona kah? "

"baiklah noona, aku kan sangat menyayangi noona.. "

"kyaaa,,,, terima kasih ya adikku sayang.. kira-kira kapan aku bisa menikah disana? "

"2 hari lagi bisa, besok aku akan bilang kepada bapak pendeta... "

"jinjja? Kalau begitu besok noona akan berangkat ke jeju.. "

"ne, noona... sampai jumpa besok ! " katanya lalu menutup telpon.

Setelah menutup telpon dari Zelo, aku segera menemui Minhyun yg berada di ruang tamu. Aku akan mengatakan padanya berita baik itu..

"sayang... " sapaku padanya.

"ya, sayang... ada apa? "

"besok, kita harus pergi ke pulau jeju... 2 hari lagi kita sudah bisa menikah, begitu yg dikatakan Zelo.. "

"jinjja? Kalau begita aku akan mencari tiket pesawat.. dan kau harus membereskan lagi baju-baju kita.." kata Minhyun.

"yes sir ! " kataku, lalu aku melakukan apa yg diperintahkan Minhyun.

MINRENMINRENMINRENMINRENMINREN

"akhirnya kita sampai juga... " kataku saat taxi memberhentikan kami di sebuah rumah mewah di pulau jeju.

"noona-yaaa... " teriak seorang bocah lelaki sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Zelo-yya.. kau besar sekali sekarang ! " kataku sambil memeluk adik tiriku itu.

"inikah calon suami noona? " tanyanya saat melihat Minhyun.

"ne, tampan kan? "

"hai Zelo... " sapa Minhyun.

"neomu kyeopta, noona... ayo masuk... " katanya sambil membawakan barang kami.

Aku pun memasuki rumah itu, rumah yg cukup besar namun tak sebesar rumahku di korea. Disana ada nenek Zelo yg menyambut kami saat memasuki rumah itu.

"ini, Ren? " tanya beliau.

"ne, lama tidak berjumpa ya nek ! "

"iya, Ren.. sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak menikah di seoul saja? "

"aku kabur dari rumah, karena appa ingin aku menikah dengan anak rekan bisnisnya yg sama sekali aku tidak mencintainya.. dialah yg aku cintai, nenek.. " kataku sambil melirik Minhyun.

"yasudah, kalian siap-siap saja.. " kata nenek, lalu beliau meninggalkan kami.

Aku pun mempersiapkan segalanya, baju yg kubawa khusus dari seoul pun ku keluarkan agak tidak kusut. Memang bukan baju pengantin, hanya gaun terusan panjang berwarna putih yg belum pernah kupakai.

Malam itu pun aku tidur dengan Zelo, dan kami bercerita panjang lebar sepanjang malam. Meskipun aku dan dia tidak pernah tinggal serumah untuk waktu yg lama, tapi kami masih terlihat kompak sebagai saudara. Dan dia juga mau membantuku dalam hal ini... aku sungguh berterimakasih padanya.

Pagi hari, aku sudah bersiap-siap mengenakan gaun pengantin.. dan nenek Zelo pun membantu merias wajahku sehingga aku tampak seperti wanita paling cantik hari ini. Sedangkan Minhyun, telah menunggu di gereja bersama JR dan Minhyun... ya, kami hanya mengundang JR saja..

Setibanya aku di gereja, Zelo pun menyambutku dan menggandeng tanganku menuju ke seorang pria yg begitu tampan di depan altar.

"kau, Hwang Minhyun.. apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan Choi Minki seumur hidupmu? " tanya pendeta.

"ya, aku bersedia ! "katanya lantang.

"dan kau, Choi Minki.. apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan Hwang Minhyun seumur hidupmu? " tanya pendeta lagi.

"ya, aku bersedia.. " kataku mantap.

"kalian sudah sah sebagai suami istri... kau boleh mencium mempelaimu, Hwang Minhyun... "

Minhyun pun menghadap ke arahku, dia mencium bibirku lama sekali... dan kulihat JR, Zelo, dan nenek bertepuk tangan.

"selamat yaa... " kata JR.

"gomawo.. gomawo... " kata Minhyun.

"sudah cepat pulang sana, dan berikan aku keponakan baru ya noona.. " kata Zelo.

"Zelo-yaaa... sejak kapan kau mengerti soal itu? " kataku memarahi Zelo.

"Zelo kan sudah 16 tahun, sudah besar noona ! " katanya dengan percaya diri.

Saat sedang bercanda dengan Zelo, tiba-tiba Minhyun menggendongku ala bridal style sampai ke rumah nenek Zelo. Tidak jauh sih, hanya 100 meter dari gereja.. namun saat menggendongku itulah, ku rasakan kasih sayang minhyun sangat besar padaku.

"kita sudah sampai... " katanya lalu menurunkanku di depan rumah.

"saranghae.. " kataku lalu mencium bibirnya.

"aduh sayang.. jangan disini dong, kita kan bisa berbuat lebih dari ciuman di tempat lain.. mmm, maksudku kamar.. ya, kamar pengantin kita.. "

"memang kau mau berbuat apa? " tanyaku.

"ingin membuat little Ren dan Little Minhyun... " katanya sambil tersenyum evil.

"aiigoooo... " tiba-tiba saja Minhyun sudah menggendongku lagi untuk menuju kamar.

*Ren pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
